Projectiles that are launched from a gun, canon or other high energy type of firing device experience extremely high acceleration forces during the launch period and while traveling towards the target. These forces can exceed 80,000 g during the initial stages of launch. It is often desired that a munition or warhead within the projectile not arm until the projectile is traveling at a high velocity and/or it has reached a safe distance from the launch location. Various methods are used to arm a munition. A common method uses mechanical acceleration sensors, or g-switches, to activate a squib which in turn energizes a battery used to arm the munition after launch. Unfortunately, many common acceleration sensors experience failures due to faults of the switching device. A failure in the switch prevents the squib from activating the battery resulting in a mission loss. Additionally, most of the devices used to activate the squib lack testability further reducing the odds of finding a faulty switch.